Not Your Typical Teen Romance
by kate882
Summary: zuko's new at school and him and katara hate eachother from the start but sometimes the lines of love and hate are so close and twisted up that they blur together until u cant tell what you feel will be continued by Ruby of Raven so read the rest by her
1. interductions

_Katara's interdiction _

_ I don't know who I am, or why I'm here. What my purpose is as big a mystery to me as Roanoke is to historians. I am nothing. Well no, that's not really true. I am part of one of the richest families in the U.S.A. While that may make most people happy, I am miserable. Who knew that could change so fast just because of one person? _

_ My name is Katara, and this is my story. Not that story you tell your friends and add things you wish had happened. It's not the story where things are exaggerated. This is the story where things are told the way they happen. This is the true story. I for one do not believe in love at first sight so don't expect that to happen. In fact for a long time I did not even believe in love at all. _

_Zuko's interdiction_

_ I don't really have much of a story behind me but I sure do now. Before all I was was the emo kid that had almost no money, an abusive dad, evil sister, and dead mother. I had nothing, but my own pride. That is until I met her. I don't believe in love at first start so that's not what happened. I'm Zuko and this is my story. _

_ This isn't the boy meets girl they fall in love story. This isn't the story where that boy and girl have sex on the first date and live happily ever after with no consequences – btw that doesn't happen something bad will happen. And no it's not the story where everything turns out fine once said boy and girl are together. This is the true story of what happened. Not the stories being spread around school by the idiots that know nothing and witnessed nothing. _


	2. meeting

Disclaimer : I don't own avatar the last air bender trust me u would know if I did aang would be dead under a big rock jet and mai would be dead to just in different ways but I could use some reviews

Dedicated to: Emma Fried, Azreal Jinsei, XxTifaxRoxasxSoraXx, XxevilmastermindxX(my first reviewers)

Katara's pov.

I walked into the large privet school building, a blank expression on my face. Yet another day at school with me no less confused than the day before. I wore a black Paramore shirt with a hole in the shoulder, and a pair of gray skinny jeans. My dad didn't approve and thought I should wear "classier things" as he put it. I still refused.

My friend Toph fell into step with me. I had only two friends. It was not because I couldn't make more friends it was because I didn't like that people liked me because of my family's money. I had only found two people that I trusted.

"Hey Sugar Queen." she said. I rolled my eyes. Yet another thing I didn't understand: that nick name. then again when did I ever understand Toph. "Yo Moon Beam!" she yelled out to our other friend Yue. She looked over her white hair swinging over her shoulder as she turned.

She smiled broadly at us and ran over. "Hey guys guess what?" she said.

"You found a cure for stupid! Quick find Jet!" Toph said. Yue wanted to be a doctor so Toph always made jokes about it.

I allowed my self a small smile at this. "No I wish, but we did get two new students. They're starting today." Yue said brightly. I could care less, but for her benefit smiled and pretended to be exited.

"Sugar Queen your not fooling anyone what's wrong." Life. My life was wrong.

"Nothing I'm just not that exited about more people being here. The one's we have are bad enough." I said in a small voice.

Zuko's pov.

It was my first day and so far I had only met one cool person here. A short blind girl named Toph. It was time for lunch and she was dragging me - with a surprisingly strong grip - to the lunch room.

"Come on Sparky!" she said pulling my arm harder. "I'm hungry, and I want you to meet some people." we finally got there -thank god I was starting to lose feeling in my arm.

"Hey guys!" she said happily to two girls sitting at a lunch table together. She started to walk over to them with me in tote. "This is Sparky. Sparky this is Sugar Queen and Moon Beam." she said. I was obviously not the only one she gave a nickname to.

"Hey I'm Zuko." I said clarifying my name for them.

"Hi I'm Yue." the one with the white hair said brightly.

"Katara." muttered the other on not even looking up.

I guessed it was Yue that had been nick named moon beam because of her white hair, but why Toph would want to call Katara Sugar Queen I would never know. The girl seemed anything but. Her blue eyes looked pained, but if she wasn't going to be bothered with me I wouldn't be bothered with her.


	3. first fight

AN: If any of u bothered to read the reviews of others and saw one under my user name that was my little bro on my thing without permission

Dedications: XxxEvilMasterMindxxX, Zurtara4evr, and Zutaralvr57

AN(yeah another one): hope u like it btw in this one they don't bend

Katara's pov.

He had black hair, and a wicked scar covering one of his honey gold eyes. He had on a black 3 Days Grace shirt and black skinny jeans that looked tight enough he would have trouble getting them to button. His black sneakers had a peace of silvery duct-tape that I assumed covered a hole. To basically sum it up he was hot. Not that I really cared he was probably like all the other kids here except for my two friends.

Toph mad him sit with us, and then finally released her grip on his arm reveling red marks from her fingers constricting it.

I was some what interested in how he got his scar but I didn't bother to ask. It was probably a touchy subject.

Zuko's pov.

"So umm Zuko how did you get that scar ?" Yue asked. I stiffened and saw Katara look up in interest.

"Wait, he has a scar?" Toph asked. It was easy to forget she was blind until she asked a question like that.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said.

There were a few secants of awkward silence then - I think to break it- Toph asked: " If you could control any element what would it be?"

At the same time Yue and Katara said "Water."

Toph said "Earth I could totally kick some butt with that."

Some bald kid ran up to us and said "I would control air. How cool would that be?" he said energetically.

"Not at all aang. Go away." Katara looked annoyed, but the boy aang didn't seem to notice as he skipped - yes he's a guy and he's skipping its really sad- off to his own table with a boy that had shaggy brown hair, a girl clad in pink with a braid, some goth chick, and another girl with reddish brown hair.

I shrugged and said "Fire." all heads snapped up. Toph and Yue looked at Katara then at me like I had done something wrong and they were worried about what she would do about it.

"Fire is a stupid element." was all she said that pained look back in her eyes.

"Well what's so great about water?" I asked her.

"Everything! You can drink it, it helps heal, clean, and it **PUTS OUT FIRE!** **All fire dose is destroy!**" she yelled that part, then stormed off out of the room leaving her uneaten lunch on the table.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

Katara's pov.

I stormed down the hall crying a little. Fire had killed my mom. It was the worst thing in the world, and here this guy is saying he wants to control it. As if fire could be controlled. It was wild and untamed. And it was a murderer.

So what do u guys think

I was wondering im thinking -a marical in itself- about making Azula be the one to give him his scar but what do u guys think

Oh btw for those that couldn't tell the people at Aang's table were Jet, Mai, TyLee, and Suki I hate them all so I put all of them together

Anyway review come on u know u want to just press the button


	4. finding things out

**A/N ok I'm sorry but this one's going to be really short it's cuz I'm writing it the morning im leaving for vacation and I didn't want to leave without updating for u guys I really don't know which one of u guys to dedicate this one to so it's for all reviewers and in response to an anonymous review yeah I luv fire 2 that's what I would control so any way R&R**

**One month latter (and they hate each other more)**

**Zuko's pov.**

** "What is her problem?" I finaly asked Toph. I had been wondering for a while, but now I asked. Toph and I were walking in the park (A/N just as friends) and I figured now was a good a time as any to ask what was wrong with Katara. **

** "Well. . . I don't know she wouldn't want me to tell you." Toph said looking uncertain. I just continued to look at her -even though she couldn't see me doing so- waiting for an answer. **

** "Ok so the thing is Katara is depressed." She said. **

** I was quiet for a moment then I said "Ok so what happened to make her sad and how long do you think it will last?" I asked her. In my mind it really wasn't an excuse for the way she acted. Everyone got depressed at some point for a little while. **

** "No I don't think you understand. Like real depression. She cuts herself and thinks about killing herself. In fact you, me, and Yue are the only reason she hasn't yet." **

** "Me? Toph she hates me. I don't think I'm one of her life lines." I said. She hit her forehead with her hand in a you-got-to-be-kidding-me gesture. **

** "That's the point she feels if she dies you win." **

** "Win what?" I asked confused. (A/N Yeah Zuko's not that bright) **

** "Ugh you are an idiot. To her you guy's fights are like computations, and she hates losing. So she is mostly staying alive to beat you. Come to think of it if you hadn't said that thing about wanting to control fire a month ago she probably would be dead." Toph said trying to look like she wasn't about to cry for her friends sake. **

** My head was spinning with all the new information I had gathered, but I still had to ask. "Why did she get so mad about that anyway?" **

** Toph looked up at me even though she couldn't see me. "Her mom died in a house fire. Now she thinks fire is just about the most evil thing in the world." I could see now how she would have gotten mad at me for that little comment. **

**Again sorry its so short but it does explain a lot well tell me what u think was it good bad come on click the button you know you want to **


	5. locked out

**Hey guys I'm back! Ok don't hate me but cuz my parents r divorced im going on 2 vacations but I just got a laptop so if I can figure it out I should be abel to update from Florida- ah I will be so much warmer there- any way marry Christmas and btw because I only got one answer to my ? -thank u Zutaralvr57- about who should give Zuko his scar that's the one I'm going with now non of u want to hear/read me talking so I'll just get on with the story R&R plz ^**o

Toph's pov.

I knew Sugar Queen would kill me for telling Sparky this, but he kind of had a right to know. Besides the both liked each other -even though to my extreme annoyance they acted like they hated each other- so I was saving her the trouble of finding the 'right time' to tell him and all that other junk I didn't care about.

Still it wasn't easy telling him this. She was my best-friend, and thinking about it made me sad. Not that I was going to tell him that.

Speaking of Sugar Queen I could feel her coming toward us. Why the heck did everyone have to hang out in this park? Even the depressed people.

Whatever I had a plan to make them hang out weather they liked it or not. My guess was on the latter option, but in my experience if you forced two people together then they would either start to really like or really hate each the. They already hated each other so it could only work for the best.

(A/N everyone feels the need to explain how Toph can 'see' but really we all know so I'm just not going to bother)

Katara's pov.

I saw Zuko and Toph together in the park. They looked cute together no matter how much I hated him, but their relationship was to much like brother and sister for them to really be into each other.

As I tried to walk by unnoticed by Toph and Zuko -who seemed to be lost in thought- Toph yelled out to me. "Hey Sugar Queen1 why are you trying to sneak around?" well Zuko at least hadn't noticed me -that is until she yelled practically in his ear and it was a miracle in itself that his ear-drums didn't burst like a water balloon.

"I'm not! What do you want?" I called walking back over to them. "I'm supposed to be home in five minutes and it's a ten minute walk." I said.

"Sparky has a car. He can drive you." said Toph.

"What?" Zuko and I exclaimed at the same time. What was Toph planning?

"How can he even drive? That takes brains to do!" I said. This was just a waste of my nonexistent time. I had to be home now.

"She would be yelling at me so much I would probably drive off the road and crash just to shut her up." he said. Wow hash. Not inaccurate but still harsh. He looked like he regretted saying it as soon as the words left his lips.

Still despite our protest Toph some how managed to get us to grudgingly agree.

When we got in his car - if you could call it that I was amazed it even ran- he turned on the radio, and we both dove to change the station when we heard Owl City playing. I some how managed to get to the button first, and quickly found 'We Are Who We Are' by Kesha. A huge slut, but I loved this song. Zuko obviously didn't share my opinion.

"No we are not listening to this." he said. His hand moved to change the station, but I blocked him. "Can't we listen to Linken Park or something?" he asked trying to compromise going by the T-shirt I wore the other day to guess a band we both liked.

"Sure if it were on, but it's not, and so we listen to this." we were almost to my house now.

_tonight we're going har-har-har-ha-ha-ha-hard _

_just like the world is our our our o-o-o ours_

_We're tearin it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa- part_

_We _got to my house, and I reached into my pocket for my key only to find it missing. "Toph!" I hissed throwing in a few swear words. Why not? She had purposely stuck me with Zuko, and them made sure that I had to stay with him.

Zuko's pov.

I didn't get why she was upset, or even still in my car for that matter. "She took my keys." she said supplying me with my answer.

"Well if you don't mind breaking and entering into your own house I could help you get in." I said hesitantly. Before what Toph had told me I never would have offered her this. I probably would have just left her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking confused. I just gave her my best I'm-evil-but-you-will-figure-that-out-fast grin. She suddenly looked nervus.

**There that one was longer than any of the other ones so I hope it's good enough if I can't figure out the laptop marry Christmas XD **


	6. all acording to plan

**A/N hey people sorry didn't figure out laptop yet but im back with more of -ah im to lazy to type the title u guys know it already**

**Me: Zuko do the dedications! (yeah im that nice u gets them from zuko)**

**Zuko: what u never said anything bout me doing them**

**Me: glares at Zuko**

**Zuko: this chapter is dedicated to Ruby of Raven, Zutara4evr, and lafalot22**

**Me:you guys rock and so do my other reviewers I luv u all really I do u guys r awesome 20 reviews didn't think I would get that many**

**Zuko: I didn't either now they don't want to hear all this give them the story!**

**Me:rude . . . R&R**

Katara's pov.

He took out a lock pick. Of course he would have one. Why was he even -in his own wired way- trying to help me. I thought he would have just left me here locked out. I am probably one of the few people that would get locked out of there own house. No not really lot's of people have, but it was still embarrassing. It wasn't even my fault! What was Toph up to this time.

"Got it." Zuko said snapping me out of my reverie. (A/N I has turned into a nerd that last word be4 the A/N was a word of the day in L.A class and I just used it I hope ur happy )

Zuko stood there the door open looking smug. I hated him. What ever pride I had a moment ago was gone now seeing how easy he got it open.

Grudgingly I told him thanks. Then I promptly walked into the house and closed the door in his face.

Zuko's pov.

"Yeah thanks I always wanted a door slammed in my face." I muttered sarcastically walking back to my car.

I couldn't get over how big and cool looking her house was. How could some one be depressed when they had the money for a house like that, and the car parked in the drive way - a brand new BMW- was to sum it up in one word: awesome.

I would have to ask Toph about that . . . And why the heck she stool Katara's key's.

"Hey ZuZu." Azula called when I walked in the door to my house. I held back the urge to touch the scar she had given me as I saw her.

"Don't call me that." I muttered.

Toph's pov.

If all went according to plan those two would be together soon. I thought putting Sugar Queen's key's in my pocket. Oh yes I had a plan, and those two should beware. If Katara thought I was just going to sit around until she got bored of her little competition or what ever it was with Zuko and killed her self she was sadly mistaken. Even with out that I couldn't just let two people that liked each other, but wouldn't even admit it to themselves walk away more blind than me and not together. Oh this would be fun. Who said medaling was a bad thing? It saved life's and caused great entertainment.

**A/N sorry it's short I couldn't just not leave it there that is a great cliff hanger but this time im not updating till I have 26 reviews come on guys that's only 6 more its not hard and iv seen other writers do this it works for them so I'm going to try and as for the Azula thing I gave ya'll a chance to vote on that in chapter 3 but only one person - thank u Zutara4evr- did vote so if u didn't like that idea not trying to be mean but u had ur chance any way plz review and no flamers or I shall unleash the wrath of all the fire nation on u really though plz be nice **

**Luvs ya by **


	7. note

Ok guys I know that I said 26 and u get a new chapter and that u all want to k now what Toph has planed but the thing is I has a head ache and its hard to to work on the computer even to type this but I thought I should explain what was going on to u guys sorry ill update soon as I can


	8. boxes

**It's birthday magic! Or something like that I don't care point is I'm now as of today 14 and over my head ache enough to update. And u guys r lucky I luv u I has better things to do on my birth day at 1:30 A.M.**

**Zuko: no u don't**

**Kate: True but I still luv u guys **

**Dedications: THE ONE THAT SPEAKS HER MIND, animallover2000**

**Now none of u care about this so on with the story u has waited for - unless u hacked my mind then u didn't wait but if u did that teach me how**

Katara's pov.

"Katara! You have mail!" my twin brother Sokka yelled from down stairs. (A/N You guys thought I forgot about him didn't you well im a tokka person so to bad he is not forgotten though im not sure what im doing with him yet)

I walked down stairs and reached to take it from him. As I did he glanced at my wrist. "You said you weren't going to do that again." he said flatly looking at the cut marks. He didn't understand why I was always so upset. Unlike me he took advantage of the "friends" money could get you.

"Yeah well I did. Just give me my stuff." more harshly than really necessary, but that was a touchy subject and he knew it.

I went back up to me room. In the small box I found my house keys -thank god- some white poster board, colored pencils, and a pamphlet for a play the dram club was doing. On the inside it said -in the hand writing only a blind person could have - your going from Toph. How was I supposed to know what the play was even about now that she had written on the thing?

Zuko's pov.

I nearly fell on my face -I'm sure that was Azula's intention by leaving the box there- when I tripped on a box in the hall way. After dealing with Katara that was not really how I wanted to come home.

"Oh by the way ZuZu you got a package." Azula said filing her deadly sharp nails.

"I figured that out already Azula when I nearly fell over it." I said through my teeth. I swear if she were not a girl - and my sister - I would have punched her I long time ago.

"A shame it appears I just wasted my breath, and missed a chance to watch to my dear ZuZu fall on his face." she said with no emotion at all rolling her eyes and continuing to file her nails.

I didn't bother to dignify that stupid comment with a stupider remark it could go on forever, and I wanted to no what was in the box that almost broke my nose.

I went up to my room. There was an All Time Low poster on my bed. Another gift from dad to keep me quite about how he is never around and when he is it's just to tell me he thinks I'm a loser. Of course he couldn't have other people no that so I got the occasional gift to shut me up.

I hung up the poster quickly, and then opened the box.

I found a black poster, water paints, brushes for the paints, an apron I could only assume I was to wear when painting, a plastic cup for water for the paints, 20 dollars I didn't know what I was supposed to do with but enjoyed getting, and a flyer for additions for the next schools drama club play. On the inside it said -in the hand writing only a blind person could have - your going from Toph. How was I supposed to know what the play was even about now that she had written on the thing?

I had no plans on going to a play, much less being in one. That is until I saw Toph's name on there. For a short blind girl that chick is evil.

Toph pov.

Bribing a teacher: easy.

Getting those two to go to a stupid play: easier.

Bribing a guy I don't even know: easiest.

Hand writing something to show them I mean business: hard as heck but totally worth it

Every thing was working according to plan they had only two options: realize they are in love on my terms or _try_ to team up agents me and realize they are in love that way.

How did I come up with this?

Katara's pov.

What was Toph planning, and how did Zuko fit into it? I want to know but why bother trying to figure out? The last time I tried to figure out her plan . . . Never mind. She is the most evil girl I know. Once you think you know her plan it takes some kind of wired turn that you wouldn't even think of.

WHAT THE HECK! Some random guy I don't even know just ran up and hand-cuffed a brick to a bush in my yard while screaming. I'm sure that some how fits into Toph's plan, but how is far beyond me.

I just needed a break from reality I was going to sleep.

**So this was my longest chapter toke me like an hour what do you think? By the way I need a beta**

**Zuko: she dose badly**

**Kate: mean but true hey guys im thinking of starting some new stories so check now and then to see if I have and if any of them interest u **

**Zuko: in other words if im in them**

**Kate: you know you are not the only character I like in fact I have a life outside of avatar**

**Zuko: no you don't**

**Kate: YES I DO I HAVE A BOY FIREND AND A BFF I HAVE A LIFE I CAN WRIT ABOUT MORE THAN YOU**

**Fighting contained in the next few minuets are probably not good for you to read about - don't worry no damage is being done to his face- so this concludes the authors note as she tries not to kill Zuko **

**Wow just realized not that long and its sad it toke me so long to write it probably cuz I had so many interruptions - I has a little bro**

**Plz revew u know u want to for my b-day plz **


	9. note about flamers

Hey guys sorry this is not a really chapter but after looking at my first review of my secant story I wanted to say something and im putting it on this story cuz well only one person has read the other one but im putting something similar for her to read what I wanted to say was if you don't like a story just click off of it don't leave a flamer that says and I quote 'I absolutely hate it' that is just harsh and no one should have to hear that about something they worked hard on even if it is supposed to be a funny story it doesn't mean that it wasn't worked on feeling have to be considered and its even worse when the person doesn't have the guts to sign in and leaves it anonymously the worst part was it was the first review that story got any way I'll try to update with a real chapter soon I luv ya'll you don't know how much your reviews mean to me after hearing that cuz u all r so nice

-Kate


	10. Romeo and Juliet

_A/N hey guys I'm back and if I can get 47 reviews in a weak then I will put a kissing scene in the next chapter if not then ya'll have to wait_

_**Katara's pov **_

_I woke up a few hours latter. I still had time to go to the play additions thing, but I had no plans on going. _

_I heard I knock on the door. I quickly ran a brush through my hair. I hadn't bothered to change out of my outfit so there was no worry of someone seeing me in my pajama's. _

_I walked down stairs and opened the door. What I found made me start to laugh. Toph was there with Zuko in tow. Literally she had the tall boy and was dragging him by his ear so he had to hunch over._

"_Come on. I said you are going, so let's go." I wasn't stupid, I walked out the door. I now understood why Zuko was in the position he was in. He had tried to get out of it. _

"_Umm Katara?" Zuko asked still being dragged. _

"_Yes moron?" I answered. _

"_Well whenever your done talking to yourself, could you tell me why the heck there is a brick handcuffed to your bush?" he shot back. _

_Ignoring his 'talking to yourself' comment I answered his question. "I don't even know," I said sharply looking at Toph, who of course couldn't see me looking at her. _

_We finally got to the school and Yue ran up to us. "Hey guys!" ,she said ever the upbeat person. "I hope I get to play Juliet!" I froze._

"_Wait you mean like the_ Juliet? Like Romeo and Juliet?" I asked her. She nodded. I felt dizzy. Toph had set me and Zuko up to play in one of the most romantic plays in the history of ever. ME and ZUKO who hated each other. 

All of us -except for Toph- tried out then walked out together. 

When the others had gone home I decided to talk to Toph. "Why do you want me and Zuko in this?" I asked her.

"Sugar Queen, I could care less if you were in it. You guys could be stage crew for all I care, but I need to get home so that my parent's don't freak out." she replied. She said the word parents as if it were a dirty word, but I understood why. She was still mad that her parents saw her as helpless. I knew for a fact that she was the exact opposite. 

Toph's pov

I sat down on my bed having just left Katara. My plan had to work, it just had to. Katara couldn't kill herself, and because it seemed no one else was going to do anything it was my job. 

Still I couldn't help but worry if it didn't work, then it would be my fault she was dead. I wouldn't let that happen, my plan would work. 

It had to. 

Zuko's pov 

I still wasn't sure what was up with Toph, but I think she was trying to get me and Katara together. Gross. We hated each other. It made no since. Then again Toph made no since.

I sighed looking out my window. Was there really a point in trying to figure her out? The answer came immediately to me: no. Still agents my better judgment, I tried, and got a headache from trying.

For a short blind girl she was evil. When she had been dragging me by my ear she threatened to kick me in a place I really didn't want to be kicked if I tried to get out of doing the play again. 

Bottom line was, I was confused, and my head hurt. I ended up going to sleep, and it was only nine O'clock. 

**Ok I know it's short I don't have much for this one but remember 47 in one week and kissing scene in the next chapter **


	11. the kiss

**Ok I am so sorry it has been so long guys and I know I reached past 47 even if ten of them where flames it did not meet my in one week thing but because I think u all have been wronged by my lack of writing I will still put in a kissing part for any of u that haven't given up on me but this will have to be short cuz of school and what not**

Katara's pov

I was running down the hall. I was so late for class that there wasn't anyone in the hall way. I kept running, but suddenly I crashed into some very well muscled chest, and fell over. I looked up at Zuko standing over me.

"Watch where you're going." He said extending his hand to help me up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you moron? Shouldn't you be in class?" I ignored his hand, and stood up on my own.

"Don't call me a moron till you get a brain." He said glaring.

"Fine then you're a loser, and-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, and for reasons I couldn't understand I was kissing back.

Zuko's pov

What was I doing? I couldn't be kissing Katara. I hated her! My lips thought otherwise. Traders. My own body was committing mutiny against me. Apparently hers was to, because she was kissing me back. I was so confused.

She broke the kiss first, but only to catch her breath. When she had she started to kiss me again. The next time we broke apart at the same time, and her dark skin had turned red.

"I . . . umm have to g-go. Bye Z-Zuko." She stuttered out, and then ran down the hall. What did I just do?

**I know its short but I can't do more I hope u liked it**


	12. An important plz read

**Hey for anyone that is still reading this I gave it away to Ruby of Raven so plz look to her for more of the story I'm just not feeling it any more**


End file.
